


K.I.S.S.

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dating Agency, F/M, M/M, this is madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: Suga works at a dating agency, doing his best to bring together couples he thinks will last long. He's never made a failed match, and nine out of ten of of match makings end up married.The world would like to know how he does it.





	K.I.S.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Your character works at a dating agency. Write about their most interesting experiences with customers.
> 
> Why do I wait until it's after dark to write?
> 
> Keep  
> It  
> Simple,  
> Sweetie.

        Suga was waiting in line for a cup of coffee. The man he was supposed to be meeting with was already sitting in a booth.

        After another few minutes, he was taking his steaming Styrofoam cup over to the man. He gave an empathetic smile as he sat down across from him.

        "I'm so sorry I'm late," he said. "It's been hectic."

        The man grinned back. "It's no problem," he claimed. "I had a bit of trouble finding this place. Though I hear you're a regular?"

        Suga nodded, grin widening. "I find that my clients are more comfortable in this setting than my office," he explained. "So I hold all my interviews here, right in this booth. It makes it easier to get to know them, find out what kind of people they are." He chuckled, holding out one of his hands. "I haven't formally introduced myself. Sugawara Koushi. Just Suga is fine."

        "Sawamura Daichi," the man explained, grasping Suga's hand in a firm shake. Then he pulled out a notepad and pencil. "So, the readers would like to know, what makes you able to match couples up so easily?"

        Suga laughed easily. "It's, uh, a talent? I guess," he said. "Not really something I've thought about. Back in high school, I would look at couples I knew or people I was friends with and think 'Wow, they'd be so great together'. Mind you, I could only do it if I knew their personality well enough. There's a side people share with the world, and a side they only share with those closest to them."

        Daichi nodded, writing down the information. He turned his gaze up to Suga. "Can you share some of your favorite success stories?" 

        Suga grinned. "Of course."

***

**Asahi and Noya**

_My first job when I joined the agency is a personal favorite of mine. You see, Asahi was this really big, scary guy and Noya was just a little thing. When they first came to me, it was that start of a roller coaster._

        "Alright, so this is your office," Kiyoko told me. "You'll be called when someone is coming your way. Please let anyone know if you've got any problems."

        "Of course," I told her. "Thank you, Shimizu-san."

        She nodded before turning on her heels and leaving. I sat down behind my desk, not five minutes later getting a call. I held the black phone up to my ear.

        "Two young men coming your way," Kiyoko said.

        "Rodger that."

        Then the door burst open to a young man just exploding with energy. "Hiya!" he exclaimed. A timid looking giant followed him into the room.

        I smiled pleasantly at them. "Please, take a seat," I said. "And we'll get you all set up."

        "Oh, no, not for me," the smaller one said. "Just for the big guy here! Hasn't been on a date for- what, three years? Since high school-"

        "Yuu," the bigger man grumbled.

        The tiny one laughed it off and flopped into a chair, closely followed by the big man. I handed him a questionnaire. 

        He looked down at it and started sweating. The smaller one patted his arm and smiled encouragingly. 

        "Hey, just for grins and giggles, you got an extra one of those?" the small one asked. 

        "Ah, sure." I handed over the paper and he began scribbling on it excitedly, making the odd comment to his friend and making them both giggle.

        They handed me the papers back and I looked them over. 

        "Asahi and Yuu... Lovely names," I commented. 

        "Thank you."

        I stood shakily, nervously. I knew what I was supposed to do, what I'd been trained to do. But it was still so new to me. 

        I smiled at them. "Come, we'll get your videos done," I said, going over to the still open door. "Ah, unless you'd rather not, Nishinoya-san?"

        "I get to make a video?! Cool!" he exclaimed. 

        He bounced out of the room after me and I led the two down the hall to the recording room. 

        There was a plush couch and a flattering pink background, three different cameras pointed where the intended would sit. 

        Yuu's eyes widen at the sight. Asahi shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

        Noticing this, Yuu looked over at me. "Hey, mind if I go first?" he asked innocently. I grinned, having him sit on the single white cushion on the couch.

        One of the recording team members came into the room and focused the cameras on him to get his most flattering sides. 

        "So, ah, what am I supposed to do?" Yuu asked. 

        "Hmm, tell me something about yourself," I said, leaning on one of the cameras. 

        "Oh! Ah, I play volleyball! I'm a libero," Yuu supplied. 

        I hummed, grinning and waving for him to go on.

        "And I can do really bad pick up lines," he said. He turned, giving the camera a devilish grin. "Is your dad an art thief? Because you're a masterpiece."

        The cameraman had to turn the camera off from laughing so hard. "Oh my god, dude, _that_ was awesome," he said. "Man, you're smooth. You gotta teach me some of those-"

        "After Azumane-san's," i said, gently pushing Yuu over to another couch to wait. 

        Asahi took the seat, fidgeting nervously as the cameraman fixed the cameras on him. 

        "And... we're a go."

        "I'm, uh, I'm an ace on the volleyball team," he said nervously. 

        "You don't have to be so nervous," I said kindly. "Do you have any family?"

        His face brightened slightly. "Oh, yeah. I have a little sister. She's, uh, she's a handful. But she's really cute. "

        "Do you like kids?"

        "Yes! Erm, yeah. I do. They're just like- they're so _tiny_. They don't really judge me for my appearance, which is always a plus." He laughed slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "I like working at the daycare after classes."

        We continued on for a bit, talking back and forth naturally (almost). Finally, the cameraman signaled that it was time to cut it short.

        "Alright, anything else you'd like to say before we cut you off?" I asked. 

        "Erm, maybe I'll try something..." he mumbled. Then he looked up at the camera, stars in his eyes. "You're the ace of my heart."

        Yuu cheered loudly as the cameraman turned the cameras off. "I can't believe you just did that," he wheezed. "You're too much, Asahi my man."

        Asahi blushed under Yuu's praise and I showed them out, promising to give them a call if anyone interested came looking.

        I spent a lot of time looking over Asahi's paperwork and the video Ryuu ( _the cameraman, I found out. He came and told me later one that he liked my work ethic and would be willing to come in any day to film for me. He always puts together the best videos, so I can't really imagine using anyone else. But I'm sorry, I'm getting off topic_ ) had put together.

        About a week later, Yuu had turned up, sunken faced and asked if the paperwork he's filled out was still available. After confirming that it was, he asked for me to make it public. He'd just broken up with his significant other and would rather forget about them quickly.

        I was in no position to refuse. 

        I could never seem to find the right match for either of them, though both were asked for a lot. So I asked them both for a re-interview. 

        _We came here, and sat right in this very booth. We sat across from each other, much like you and I today._

        I didn't have them fill anything out, we just talked. I had a pad sitting by my cup of coffee, and I would occasionally mark things on it. Different little things I noticed about the two of them as we interacted.

        When I got back to the office, I redid their entire sheets, implanting what I'd learned over the course of the afternoon. 

        But then oddly enough, it hit me. The two of them were oddly perfect for one another. 

        I evaluated and reevaluated what I had, and every conclusion was that they would have been good together. So I picked up the phone right there and called the number Yuu had supplied.

        "Nishinoya-san, how would you feel if I set you up with a man?"

***

        "Which worked out well because we've been together for the last six years and been married for four of those," a voice contributed. Suga turned to smile at the young man, not as young as he'd been when they first met, of course, standing by them in his barista uniform.

        "Sawamura-san, meet Nishinoya Yuu," Suga said in introduction.

        Daichi's eyes widened. "So you work here?" he asked, madly writing down some of the information he'd heard. Yuu nodded with a grin.

        "Yup!" he stated. "We make sure to give this booth to Suga-" he patted the booth as he said so "-so he can work his magic! There's just something about this one that's special."

        "Not me?" Suga asked, a fake pout on his lips.

        Yuu laughed. "Well, you're probably what made this booth magic," he claimed. 

        "Magic doesn't exist, idiot." The bitter voice caused everyone to turn.

        A very tall man and freckled boy stood nearby, fresh cups of coffee in both their hands. Suga's face lit up. 

        "Kei! Tadashi, how are you?"

        Tadashi's face was bright. "We've been great!" he exclaimed. Then he held out the hand that wasn't wrapped around in Kei's arm. A glittering gold band was on his ring finger. "We're engaged, Suga-san!"

        Kei scowled as he turned pink, looking away. "Shut up, Tadashi."

        "Not sorry, Kei."

        Suga laughed happily, clapping his hands. "Congratulations, you two," he claimed. "When's the wedding?"

        "It'll be a couple of months, still," Tadashi said. "But we're really excited. Will you come? Please?"

        "Of course!" Suga smiled and waved as the two happily walked off. 

        "I'd better get back to work," Yuu said. "Just holler if you need anything! On the house today."

        Suga turned back to Daichi with a large grin. "Were those two- ah, Tadashi and Kei?- were they another of yours?" Daichi asked. 

        Suga nodded. "You guessed it," he said. "Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi."

***

**Tsukishima and Yamaguchi**

_I had more than a few successful couples under my belt by that time. Then one day in comes this little tiny guy for an interview._

        I placed the needed papers into a folder and looked up as my next client walked in.

        Brown hair and as many freckles on his face as there were stars in the sky. He more _stumbled_ into the room than walked. I smiled up at him. 

        "You must be Yamaguchi-kun," I said. I stood and held out my hand to him. "I'm Sugawara Koushi."

        "Yam-Yamaguchi Tadashi," he mumbled, taking my hand. 

        I pulled my hand back, still smiling. "Would you like to join me? I was just about to head out for some coffee. We can conduct the interview there."

        Tadashi just nodded meekly and followed after me. The coffee shop was only a few blocks away, but enough for me to be able to start a conversation. 

        He was _extremely_ shy, and it was one of the hardest times I'd ever had keeping a conversation casual. There was a point he opened up, and was talking animatedly about something. 

        When we entered the shop, I watched Tadashi carefully. What kind of coffee someone orders and how they order it say a lot about the person in question.

_You, for example, have a plain black coffee. Not very fulfilling for your taste buds, but high in caffeine. You're someone who works odd hours and sometimes very late. Coffee keeps you awake. Due to the fact it's half gone but you haven't touched it once since I sat down means you're not an avid coffee drinker and don't particularly care for it, allowing you to ignore it. I wouldn't suggest that, though. It's going to get cold and taste even worse than it does now._

        The conversation went well enough, though once we'd sat down he'd gone back into his shell. It took some probing to get him talking again while he filled out his sheet. After he left some time later, after scheduling a time to shoot his video, and I filled in what I'd learned.

        At that point, things were relatively easy. 

        It was about two weeks later when I began having trouble. A young man, Kuroo Testsuro, came in while dragging two others behind him. One of them was Kei, the other was another client of mine. Kenma.

        Kuroo demanded I gave them both interviews, because he was done with the both of them sulking. 

        Kei complained the entire time, though Kenma just seemed extremely disinterested. 

        I took them here, of course. Sat them down, right at this table. Kei was... difficult. 

        Trying to keep polite with him was difficult. _Very_ difficult. ( _Oh, I see you glaring at me, Tsukishima Kei. It's true and you know it._ )

        Getting Kei to even finish his form was not a piece of cake. It was like trying to cut a diamond in two with a plastic spoon.

        To no surprise, he didn't get very many offers from others. Nobody wants a foul personality. 

        Tadashi had the opposite problem. He had such a well mannered, quiet, shy personality too many people wanted to smother him in love, but not actually date him. Love him more like a parent or sibling.

        Finally, I brought Tadashi back in for a re-interview, this time having him go through possible candidates. 

        "I- I don't know," he mumbled, looking through the profiles I'd handed him and carefully reading the notes I'd written in the margins. He looked up at me, biting his lip, and the one folder I'd yet to put away caught his eye. "Wh-What about him?"

        I picked up the folder, Kei's face plastered on the front. I bit my lips before setting the folder down in front of him. "You can look, if you'd like," I told him, though thinking the entire time that there'd be little chance of them working out. 

        Tadashi looked through the folder, a light blush on his cheeks. 

        "Can you- um, can I meet him?" he asked hopefully, looking at me wide eyed. 

        I was skeptical, certainly. Kei was not the kind of person I could see Tadashi being with. But, well, miracles happen.

        I set up the meeting, of course. No matter my personal feelings, it was my job. 

        It didn't work out well. 

        I was walking home from work, it was getting dark and it was chilly out because of the December air. 

        As I walked by the park, I found Tadashi crying on one the metal benches. Concerned, I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact and looked up at me with red eyes.

        "Yamaguchi-kun, what are you doing out here?" I asked. _Crying_ , I left out. The meeting had been mid-afternoon, and it was now getting close to seven.

        "I- I- I-" He choked on his words, unable to get them out. I sat down by him and he leaned into me, continuing his crying.

        "Take your time," I murmured. 

        It took a while, and my butt was getting frozen for staying in one place for so long, but he finally managed to calm down enough to tell me his story.

        He worked at this little grocer, and there were these few punks who came by every day. Sometimes they'd just stand by and watch him, sometimes they'd buy something. 

        But there was this one time that Tadashi had come out of the store and been followed for a while by a few of them. They pestered him relentlessly, trying to get him to come with them to one of their homes. He told them no, of course, which didn't deter them in the least. This just caused them to get physical. 

        Kei had come by and forced them to stop. Tadashi, as I've mentioned before, doesn't have a very outgoing personality. He knew Kei's face because Kei came to his store many times, but had never worked up the courage to talk to him. He found it hard, probably even more so, after Kei had saved him.

        So he told me that he though the meeting would be the icebreaker. That maybe he could get to know this guy. He didn't. Kei, from the sounds of it, was a total jerk. Not in one of those didn't-even-show-up kind of shindigs, but the whole I-showed-up-but-I-don't-even-want-to-be-here-so-I'm-gonna-be-a-little-shit kind of jerk. 

        But Tadashi was still in love with him! Totally enamored.

        It was a bit difficult to imagine, really. Save for the fact Kei was a hero in Tadashi's eyes. 

        I ended up getting desperate, because I could really see the attraction on Tadashi's side. I talked to Kurro, more than once. The only hint he gave was that I needed to go to grocer Tadashi worked at.

        So I did. 

        I just moved through the aisles mindlessly, not really looking for anything. There was a slim section of books near the registers, where a tall blond with headphones stood, a book open in his hands. But he was barely looking at the book, his eyes were locked on Tadashi. Seconds later I recognized him as Kei.

        That was when I got Kurro's meaning. 

        I walked up to him nonchalantly and looked through the books. "You should go talk to him."

        Kei stiffened, immediately snapping the book shut and putting it back harshly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped. 

        "Oh, you know, Yamaguchi-kun," I stated. " _Annnnnd_ you should probably apologize to him for the other day."

        "What are you going on about?" he questioned. 

        "The date," I said, looking up at him. "You know, the one _I_ set up? He's really beat up about it."

        Kei's eyes widened behind his glasses. "Wait- Wait, that was _him_?!"

        "You really had no idea?" I asked. 

***

         "Well, of course, he didn't," Suga explained with a laugh. "He went off an apologized and they both were kinda awkward after that. Did my job and set them up a date, off the records of course, since they were just toeing around the subject."

        Daichi laughed, taking a sip of his coffee. Which was indeed nasty when cold. But he didn't wrinkle his nose: he'd had worse. "You're really a miracle worker, Suga-san," he said. 

        Suga waved him off with another laugh. "No, no," he claimed. "Those two aren't a miracle, not by far. They were difficult, yes. But Kenma and Hitoka were a miracle."

        Daichi put his pen to paper, eagerly waiting for Suga to continue.

        Suga grinned. "Well, it started out like this."

***

**Kenma and Yachi**

_I've already mentioned Kenma. He came in with Kurro and Kei._

        He didn't talk too much, and played on his phone most of the time he was there. Even when we moved to the shop, it was difficult trying to get anything out of him. He was worse than Kei. Kurro wasn't even the one being interviewed and he practically led the conversation. I could probably sell him better than anyone else I've ever interviewed, with how much I got off him then.

        Kenma wasn't bad looking, by any means. By every means, he was attractive. Just- very unapproachable.

        I really couldn't decide what to do with him. 

        Not a single request. Ever. It may have had something to do with he refused to do the video and only had very vague answers on his sheet. 

        Many of the conversations I had with Kurro, over the phone and in person, were about Kenma. 

        Kenma was not shy, Kurro told me. He was antisocial. There were a lot of reasons he could guess about, but even Kurro didn't know the full reason. One of the reasons Kurro had made him sign up in K.I.S.S. was to get him out of his bubble and meet new people. He had a hard time talking to people, but he noticed a lot because of it.

        After hearing about that, I'd made it my mission to help him in whatever way possible. Back in high school and college, everyone used to tell me I acted like a mom when I started thinking like that.

        Around that time, I had a friend of mine staying with me: Yachi Hitoka. I've known Hitoka since college, we shared a creative writing class. 

        She often sat with me as I sat frustrated on the couch while looking over Kenma's profile. I really looked over it, all the details I wrote down that wouldn't get shown to the public.

        It was one of these nights that I was thinking, with Hitoka by me, and just said: "Would you be interested in trying to get to know him?"

        Honestly, Hitoka is the most pure hearted person you will ever meet. She'll drop everything to help a friend in need, and I guess I _was_ a friend in need. Kenma, too. She'd never actually met him, but we'd talked about and discussed him so much, she might as well have.

        So she agreed. 

        I wasn't exactly sure how well it would go, or how I really felt about it. I'd been exasperated and just spat the words out, not really thinking. 

        I didn't want it to be just for me, or just because she felt bad for Kenma. 

        I didn't have to worry too much about it. Kenma met me at the cafe, and Hitoka arrived a few minutes later, sliding into the booth on Kenma's side though giving him ample space. 

        He barely looked up at her before returning to his game. 

        "Ah, Kozume-san, this is Yachi Hitoka," I said. 

        Hitoka grinned at him. "It's very nice to meet you," she said. 

        "Um, yeah," Kenma muttered, sliding the phone away from his face to look at her a bit longer than he had before. 

        Hitoka's eyes looked over at the game in his hands before gasping. "Woah!" she exclaimed. "I- I have that game on my phone, but I've never gotten a score that high!"

        Kenma looked away, letting his hair fall in his face. "It's... really easy, actually," he murmured. 

        Hitoka chuckled a bit, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, probably," she said. "I've just never really been much of a game person... But do you think you could help me get past a level? It's really bothering me that I can't get it."

        Kenma looked at her for a moment, unblinking, before nodding slightly. Grinning even wider, Hitoka pulled her phone out of her purse. She scooted a little closer to Kenma so they could both see her phone, and he in turn also scooted a bit closer. 

        Within five minutes, they were both chattering and getting all excited about each level they passed. Well, Hitoka was being chatter-y and Kenma was just giving off this little smile. 

        I know when I'm a third party, so I got out of there as soon as I'd said goodbye. 

***

       Suga took a long drink from his coffee, a sigh of content following it. "I didn't see much of Hitoka after that during her stay," he stated, rolling his eyes and shaking his head affectionately. "When I asked, she told me she was spending a lot of time with Kenma. Actually doing other things besides playing video games." Suga tapped his chin. "I do believe they went to the fair that month..."

        "Twice. We went twice."

        A head popped up from the booth behind Daich. Hitoka's hair was longer than it'd been in years, but still just as pretty. If Suga strained his neck, he could see Kenma sitting across from Hitoka. For once without his face in his phone. It was still sitting within arms reach, right by his coffee, but face down and keeping his full attention on Hitoka.

        "Twice that visit, and multiple times since then," Hitoka complied. 

        "And we've been married for a year now," Kenma said, a small grin on his face. 

        Suga laughed, folding his hands in front of him. "Ah, yes, I forgot. You two eloped on what, your fifth date?"

        Hitoka gasped in fake horror. "What? Never! It was our sixth."

        "Seventh," Kenma supplied. 

        "Wait, am I missing a date then?" Hitoka asked, counting them on her fingers with her eyebrows scrunched. 

        "Kenma, the one where I introduced you two doesn't count."

        "Fine, sixth then."

        Daichi smirked in amusement at their interaction. "Kozume Kenma and... Kozume Hitoka then I assume?" he asked. Suga nodded. 

        "You could say they were my miracle couple," Suga explained as the bell above the door jingled. A beautiful young woman walked in on the arm of a bald man. "But I believe it was more Hitoka's miracle than it was mine."

        "Mind if we sit with you? Thank you."

        Suga was lightly pushed deeper into the booth as Kiyoko and Ryuu showed up. Daichi wasn't so lucky and was lucky to grab his coffee before it spilled all over his notes. 

        "Oops. Sorry, man," Ryuu said, scratching the back of his head. "Takana Ryuusouke. This lovely lady here is my wife, Kiyoko, of four years."

        Kiyoko bowed her head with a polite smile. "Hello," she said. "I happened to overhear your conversation, Koushi. If Hitoka and Kenma weren't your miracle, certainly me and mine were."

        Suga laughed heartily. "No, no way," he claimed. "You two worked _that_ miracle out on your own. All I did was set up a blind date for a couple of my hopeless friends."

        "I can admit we were hopeless," Kiyoko agreed, taking a sip of her tea.

        Ryuu's jaw dropped. "No way!" he exclaimed. "You've always been the only one for me, and I've always known it." He picked up her hand from across the table and kissed it. "If beauty were a time, you'd be an eternity."

        Kiyoko turned pink and tried to hide behind her drink. "Don't just say that kind of stuff in public," she chastised. But Suga could see the barest hints of a smile from his position. 

        Ryuu turned his attention to Suga. "So, if we weren't your miracle-"

        "And we weren't-" Hitoka interrupted.

        "Who was?"

        Kiyoko and Suga looked at each other. They simultaneously took a drink from their respective cups before answering as one: "Kageyama and Hinata."

***

**Kageyama and Hinata**

        Hinata Shoyou was honest to god the most energetic client I've ever had. His energy was limitless. I really couldn't believe him when he first came in and told me his age. I thought he was at least a middle schooler. No way had he almost completed his second year of college. 

        Kageyama Tobio was the exact opposite. He had a presence that kept me on edge, and he always had a scowl on his face. Really, he was the kind of person I expected to get dragged to me instead of coming willingly. 

        I never once thought about pairing them together. The thought never crossed my mind. I couldn't see them being together at all.

_Of course, at that time I'd never seen them in the same room at the same time. God, I shudder to think what I would have thought the first time they met._

        I'd gotten sick, but still had clients awaiting my call. With my voice as raspy and unintelligible as it was, I couldn't really talk to anyone so I texted Kiyoko to ask her to take care of one of my cases for the day.

        Case files #10 and #19. Only, I'd forgotten the one in nineteen. Making it #9 and #10. 

        Tobio, nine, and Shoyou, ten. 

        I freaked out a bit when I finally returned to work, truly thinking that there was no way they'd work out. Their personalities just clashed too much. Except for volleyball. Both were too big of volleyball dorks for their own good. 

        I expected a called from either or both to tell me that the date hadn't worked out and they could be put back in the pool.

        However, no such call came. Kiyoko never got one either.

        It was a few weeks after I'd returned that I _did_ get a call from Shoyou.

        "I don't know how you did it," he told me over the phone, way too happy for stressing me out so much, "but we work really well! You can take me out of the pool! I'm really happy with this guy! Thanks, Suga-san!"

        And then he hung up, leaving me mystified. Perhaps he'd found someone else who wasn't as polar opposite as Tobio?

        That thought process was dashed when, about a week later, Tobio called with practically the same message.

***

        "I ended up seeing them this one day at the gym, playing volleyball together," Suga said. "Tobio went up and hit Shoyou's head and I was seriously scared it was some kind of abusive relationship, but the Shoyou just kind of... hit him back then kissed him. How it happened was one of the cutest things I've ever seen, though it's really hard to explain. I've seen them plenty of times since then, and it's a perfectly healthy relationship."

        The bell to the door jingled angrily as it was pushed open, loud shouting erupting from the two entering. 

        "And here they are now." Suga chuckled as Tobio and Shoyou bickered their way up to the counter to order. A timer went off on Suga's phone and he looked down at it. "Oh! I've got another appointment to be at. I'm sorry to cut this short."

        "Oh, no, thank you for your time," Daichi said. "I'll walk you out."

        Kiyoko and Takana moved out of the way to let them out and the two walked out of the shop after bidding everyone goodbye. Before they could part ways, Daichi stopped Suga. 

        "Just one more question before you go," he said. 

        Suga grinned. "Yes?"

***

**Daichi and Suga**

        "Would you be interested in going on a date with me?" Daichi asked. 

        A warm feeling filled my chest and I smiled. "I'd be delighted."

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuurgh. You guys are too nice to me, those of you who continuously read this series. Thank you, all of you. 
> 
> But y'all's lucky I even wrote this! Stupid Mouth-Hand-Foot Desies or whatever it's freakin' called got to me and now my hands don't wanna work properly. (Had six spots this morning, and now I've got, like, fourteen. Not happy). 
> 
> I'm sorry for just spouting that. I love you guys a lot, I just had to express myself. *bows deeply* Thank you for putting up with my rant. Until next time, K.I.S.S.!


End file.
